MBAK! - May Beybeh Ais Krim!
by Iritherl
Summary: Seorang Kaito Shion, sang maniak es krim yang baru saja membeli sebuah es krim di gerobak milik Gakupo Kamui. Setelah Kaito membelinya, tiba-tiba Len Kagamine memakan es krim yang baru saja dibeli Kaito. Yah karena Len udah kepo gegara "Eh, om Kaito nyimpen apaan tuh did alam freezer?" Tapi untungnya Kaito tetap tegar. RnR?


**A/n:** Hanya sebuah Fic gaje lainnya dalam bentuk one-shot. Happy reading!

* * *

 **MBAK - May Beybeh Ais Krim**

Kaito Shion

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

 _Neeettt_ _.._ _Neeett_ _...*_

"Es krim lima rasa!" teriak sang pemilik gerobak es krim.

"ES KRIIMMMM!" Kaito Shion, sang maniak es krim, berlari keluar dari rumah klub yang bernama Vocaloid club dan menuju gerobak es krim tersebut.

"Uh.. Ane capek!" Kaito menghela nafas sembari melihat-lihat apa saja es krim yang terdapat di gerobak itu.

"Eeh. Mas mau beli es krim? Rasa apa?" tanya mas Gakupo – dia yang jual es krim.

Kaito masih melirik-lirik menu es krimnya.

"Mas?...," Gakupo menyentil pundak Kaito. Kaito tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu es krim itu.

"Mas cepetan dong! Entar es krim nya meleleh—"

"Ane pesen rasa itu!" jawab Kaito tegas sambil menunjuk es krim rasa pisang. Yang bikin seremnya, ternyata ada awan mendung plus petir mengelilingi Kaito. Gakupo langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Oke ...," jawab Gakupo sambil ngambil es krim pesanan Kaito.

"Nih! _ahem– setelah makan es krim, diharapkan bungkusnya segera di buang (author: ceritanya es krim yang pake bungkusan itu..), kalau tidak nanti ada semut yang mengerubuninya. Makan es krim jangan celemotan...," Gakupo melirik kearah Kaito.

"Aih!? Kok gak boleh!?" tanya Kaito kesal.

"... Karena mas udah besar, tidak perlu pake popok bayi— uhm.. maksud saya mas udah besar masa' makan es krim aja celemotan. Kalah sama anak TK!" ejek Gakupo. Kaito menatap sewot kearah Gakupo.

"Yalah...Terserah ente dah! Nih duitnya!" Kaito mengambil es krimnya lalu memberikan uangnya kepada Gakupo, " _Arigato_. Semoga mas menikmatinya- Eh Mas!" sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Kaito sudah ngacir entah kemana sambil nari-nari gaje gak jelas.

 **OooOooO**

Setelah Kaito sampai dirumah klub, ia meletakkan es krim kesayangannya di dalam _freezer_.

"Ane harap, ente baik-baik aja pas habis kena panas matahari," ucap Kaito sedih sembari mengatur suhu di dalam _freezer_.

"Oi om Kaito. Om ngomong sama siapa?" celetuk bocah kuning—ah maksudnya _blonde_ , yang tengah bersender di dinding sambil masang gaya _cool_ nya.

Kaito memutarkan kepalanya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah bocah _blonde_ itu, "Ane bicara sama es krim."

Bocah _blonde_ itu hanya ber-o ria, lalu pergi menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

Mungkin otak lelaki _blond_ e itu belum konek.

"Ane harap tidak ada yang memakan ente nanti. Kecuali ane," ucap Kaito seperti orang gila— memang gila sih. Masa' dia bicara sama es krim. Lalu Kaito menutup _freezer_ nya lalu pergi menghampiri bocah _blonde_ tadi.

"Eh? Dimana si Len?" Kaito masih mencari-cari si bocah _blonde_ , atau kita sebut saja namanya Len Kagamine. Tiba-tiba Len menghilang entah kemana.

 **OooOooO**

Setelah lima menitan Kaito mencari bocah _blonde_ itu, akhirnya Kaito menemukan Len didepan _freezer_. Mungkin dia lagi makan es krim yang Kaito beli tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otak Kaito lagi merespon.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"LEEEEEENNNNNNNNN! JANGAN MAKAN MAY BEYBEH AIS KRIM-KU!" jerit Kaito sambil menghampiri Len lalu mengambil es krim yang tadinya dipegang Len.

" _*hiks*_ A-Apa yang telah kau lakukan? _*hiks*_ sekarang may beybeh ais krim sudah tiada _*hiks*,_ " rengek Kaito, dia melihat es krimnya yang sudah setengah terjilat oleh Len.

"Uh, _g-gomen_. T-tadi sih, aku cuma kepo. Jadinya aku ngeliat apa yang om Kaito simpen di _freezer_. Pas aku buka tuh _freezer_ , ternyata ada es krim rasa pisang. Om Kaito tau 'kan kalo aku suka pisang? Jadinya aku jilat aja tuh es krim. _G-_ _Gomen_ , om Kaito," Len pundung. Kaito hanya tersenyum pasrah terhadap Len, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Ara...Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Len. Ane maafkan kok. Lain kali minta izin dulu sebelum mengambil barang orang lain, oke?" Kaito mengedip satu mata kearah Len. Len mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"H-Hai! _Arigato_ , om Kaito. Aku h-harus pergi menemui Miku- _chan_ dulu! _Jaa mata ne!_ " lalu Len menghilang dari hadapan Kaito.

"Hee.. Dasar Len! Selalu saja ingin berduaan dengan Miku. Dasar pacar yang mesum!" Kaito tertawa lalu dia melihat kearah es krim kesayangannya itu. Wajah Kaito kembali sedih.

"Setidaknya, kau dan aku tetap berdua, may beybeh ais krim. _A_ - _Aishiteru_ , _MBAK_."

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **A/n:** _Njir_ dah! Gaje tingkat akut! XD

Kisah es krim yang malang...—eeehh?—kuatkan hatimu, om Kaito.

 _Oyasumi_ , and...see ya '-')7


End file.
